Charity
by CaptainA04
Summary: Rafe meets a new girl. Maybe she is just what he needs to get past Molly. How will Molly feel about this? Please read and review I can assure you the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Rafe POV:

I needed to clear my head. After everything that recently went down with Molly I had been really confused. I was starting to come to the terms that she was really hung up on TJ. I have no idea why he's such an ass. But even if I think she shouldn't be I need to accept that she is. She's with TJ she's with TJ. All of the sudden I ran into someone on my way to Kelly's.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I say looking to the person I ran into.

"It's ok it's just as much my fault. I'm new here." I look up and see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long blonde hair that was brown on the underside. She had a soft happy expression across her face. Red lips and piercing hazel eyes staring at me behind her Ray Ban sun glasses. (I picture Charity Vance)

"I know the feeling." I said smiling.

"Well I have to get going. I'm meeting my room mates. I'll see you around." She said straightening her cream knee length pea coat.

"Wait I didn't catch your name." I said lightly grabbing her arm.

"Charity. Charity Vail."

"I'm Rafe. Rafe Kovich."

"Alright I will see you around then Rafe." And with her quilted floral duffle bag on her arm her black wedges clicked down the bricks.

~Sassy~

I couldn't stop thinking about Charity. She was gorgeous. I wish I would've asked for her number asked something more than just her name. Oh well at least I had her name. It was getting late and I was going out to Kelly's to pick up food for Silas and Sam. I walked in to see none other than TJ working behind the bar and Molly sitting on a stool. I rolled my eyes and braced myself. I walked up to the bar to get my order and Molly sure took no time before jumping down my throat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked voice full of spite.

"Getting food what else would I be doing here?" I shot back.

"I don't know maybe trying to break TJ and I up again how many times do I have to tell you I am not interested."

"Just stop Molly I-" I was cut off my a hand placed on my shoulder.

"There you are Rafe! Come on and get the food before the girls jump to conclusions." Said none other than Charity Vail. She looked at me mischievously. I was shocked I had no idea what to say or any idea as to why she was helping me.

"Um who are you?" Molly asked bitterly. Charity stuck her tounge to her cheek like she was annoyed then cocked her head to Molly. Her right arm was around my shoulders and her left hand on my chest.

"I'm Charity Vail. Rafe's girlfriend." Wait what did she just say?

"Girlfriend?!" Molly screetched standing up.

"Yeah is there some kind of problem?" Charity asked moving the hair out of her face.

"Yeah Molly is there some kind of problem?" I asked.

"Well, no, I guess not."

"Ok Rafe here's your food now- WHOA! Who is this?" He asked refering to Charity.

"TJ!" Molly screamed. He was totaly checking out another girl right infront of her. Wait he was checking out "my" girl.

"Yeah man what are you doing? Looking at my girl like that." I snuck my arm around Charity's lower back and she smiled at me.

"I um here's your order Rafe." He said handing me the brown paper bag.

"Come on babe we gotta go." Charity said taking the bag.

"Pleasure meeting you Molly and I would watch that wondering eye." She said nudging in TJ's direction.

"And you," she added turning to TJ. "You better buy her flowers for that." With that she grabbed my hand and we walked outside together.

"Ok why did you just do me the biggest favor anyone has ever done for me?" I asked once we were away from Kelly's.

"I could tell she was a bitch and that you didn't want to deal with her so I thought I would help. She giggled.

"Well thank you." I said sincerly.

"Well sorry to run out on you but I really need to meet my friends back home." She said. Then did I realize we were still holding hands. I knew Silas would kick my ass for being late but I also knew he would kick my ass if I let a pretty girl walk home alone at night.  
"Let me walk you."

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that. Your food is gonna get cold." She said handing me the bag with a smile.

"Well I didn't ask you to do what you just did for me and it's the least I could do."

"Alright then." She turned and started walking. Still not letting go of my hand.

"You know we're still holding hands?" I asked.

"I sure do." She laughed.

We got to her apartment building and she stopped. I saw 3 young girls carrying in boxes from a white Toyota Venza. One was short and tan with shoulder length brown hair. There was a blonde one who slightly resembled Charity and a redhead.

"Ooh Charity who is that?" The blonde one asked.

"Caylee this is Rafe. My new friend. Rafe this is Caylee," The blonde one. "April," The brunette. "and Rae." The redhead. "They are my room mates."

"And her best friends." April said.

"Yes that they are. Well Rafe this has been fun but I need to go help the girls. Thank you for walking me home. If that Molly girl gives you anymore trouble you just let me know." She said.  
"Um do you wanna maybe have lunch with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I would like that. A lot."

"Ok then tomorrow at 11. Kelly's?"

**"Sounds like a date. I'll see you there." She said she leans up kisses me on the cheek and goes inside with her friends. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rafe's POV:

As soon as Charity was inside I ran home. I knew I was going to be in deep shit for being late but I don't even care. I have a date with Charity Vail. A date. I can't believe it. No one would even sit with me at lunch and now I'm going on a date. I walked inside myt house ready to be yelled at.

"Where were you?" Sam asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Well you see earlier I met this girl Charity and I saw her again at Kelly's. She did me a huge solid so I repaid her by walking her home." I explained.

"You couldn't have called? We were worried." She continued.

"I'm sorry it slipped my mind. But can I meet her at Kelly's tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah." I said putting my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and blushed.

"Well alright then." She said. I was not expecting that.

"What's this girl's name again?" Silas asked.

"Charity. Charity Vail."

"Ok go get ready for bed. It's getting late." He said slapping me on the shoulder.

Silas POV:

I was happy for Rafe. I was happy he had a date and that he was moving on from Molly. But he had been through a lot and I don't want him being missed around with. As soon as Rafe was upstairs I looked at Sam.

"You want to internet search and background check her don't you?" She asked.

"Sure do."

I moved to the couch and pulled out my lap top. I decided on just a Google search. 'Charity Vail' had quite a few results. Twitter, Instagram, Youtube, you name it this girl had it. I decided to check Instagram since it was the hot new thing. She has over 2 thousand pictures and almost 15 thousand followers.

"She's gourgeos." Sam said looking over my shoulder. She was I could'nt disagree. I scrolled through her pictures and found out she was a singer and song writer who did most of her work on Youtube. I could tell she loved her family and friends and um cats huh. She didn't seem like she could do any harm. I clicked on her Youtube account and saw it was only of covers so far. I clicked on one of her and one of her friends. They were both very talented. Impressive. I decided she would be fine to hang out with Rafe and seemed to be great girlfriend material.

Charity POV:

I woke up thrilled. I was so excited for my date with Rafe you have no idea. He was so cute and sweet. I was so excited. I was having a hard time deciding what to wear so I asked my best friend Rae for help. We ended up on a black maxi skirt with a yellow t-shirt and my favorite black and white striped sweater. I put the top of my hair up in a poof. I did my usual makeup with my winged eyeliner. I sprayed on my perfume and put on my black heels. Rae gave me one final look then handed me my purse and I was off. I arrived at Kelly's and waited outside.

When Rafe got there he hugged me and we walked inside. We sat across from each other and taked and ate. The date was going very well until someone came bursting in with a news paper. The title read, "QUARTERMAIN SHOT!"

"Oh my gosh!" I said and brought my hand to my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Rafe asked taking my other hand.

"That man. The one who was shot," I began.

"Yeah?"

**"****He's my father." **


End file.
